the Other Side
by sargent-titan
Summary: Kirk's thoughts on the other side of the glass. I know this has been done before but I just wanted to see how this turned out. SPOILERS FOR INTO DARKNESS! Low T because I'm not quite sure.


**I should be working on my other stories, but after seeing Star Trek into Darkness I had to write a fanfiction! It's not great, but I tried.  
I don't own Star trek. But a girl can dream, right?**

* * *

The other side.

James T Kirk struggled back to the shaft. But as he tried to climb down, his arms failed him and he fell down the shaft. Tumbling down until he reached the bottom. For a few seconds he lay their, breathing heavily, until he tried to get up but fell again. So instead, he crawled towards the glass door.  
Scotty was still knocked out, so Jim used all his strength to reach up to the button that would lock the door until it was contaminated.  
Kirk waited for only a few minuets, but it felt like hours, as each breath became harder and he felt like he was burning. At first it only felt like a sting you would get if you were hit by a spark. But soon it felt like he was engulfed in flames.  
He tried to ignore this and his fear by watching through the door, but he only felt as though his last moments would be all alone. Kirk felt no anger other than at Kahn, and that was only because of everything he's put them through and threatening his crew's lives. He hoped that Spock and the crew would stop Kahn, before he could hurt anyone else. But mostly Kirk was scared.  
And so when Scotty awoke and saw Kirk sitting, leaning on the wall with an almost panicked look on his face Scotty thought of only one person to call down to the engine's bay.  
After calling Spock to the engines, Scotty looked at Kirk. And he felt a mix of things, anger that Kirk would so eagerly throw his life away and that Kirk had punched him to do this, Sadness that he had to watch his friend die, and finally, fear. Fear because his young friend was going to be gone. And you didn't need to be a doctor to know that much radiation could kill you, so Scotty didn't even try to convince himself otherwise.  
"Captain, are you okay?" Scotty knew it was a stupid question, but if the captain answered then it would comfort him despite the answer. Kirk nodded his head weakly.  
Knowing he couldn't help the captain by standing around and talking he turned to the machinery trying not to breakdown. Luckily Spock showed up at this moment.  
Kirk had seen the vulcan enter, but couldn't believe it. That was because he should be in the bridge. As Spock crouched next to the door Kirk pushed the button that closed the shaft door. Kirk was scared and he didn't know why. He had knowingly sacrificed himself to enter the engines and fix the core, and it wasn't like he was alone any more. Was it because he was now facing an unknown? He didn't know why, he was an explorer, To boldly go where no man has gone before.  
"Is the ship okay?" He whispered out.  
Spock answered back "Out of danger." Kirk felt a little better. "You saved the crew." Spock then said after a second. Kirk felt as though a huge weight he hadn't know was their, had lifted of his back. Kirk remembered something Spock had done "You used what he wanted against him... Thats a nice move." he breathed.  
Spock looked at him and said "It is what you would have done."  
"And this is what you would have done. It's only logical." Kirk said.  
Kirk wanted to remain strong, but it was hard and he was... afraid.  
"I'm scared Spock." He breathed. "Help me not beg." He hesitated as his eyelids became heavier. "How do you choose not to feel?" Unlike the last time he had asked a question like that to the vulcan, it was a sincere question. He wanted, no, needed to know. He didn't want to be afraid of this final adventure, but he was, and he didn't know how to handle it. The answer the vulcan gave him was scary. "I do not know." emotion was plain on Spock;s face as he tried not to cry. "Right now I am feeling." Spock said as calm as was possible.  
"I want you to know why I couldn't let you die, why I went back for you." Kirk said to Spock.  
Spock's emotions were now out of control and for once, he didn't want the control "Because you are my friend." Spock said.  
Kirk looked at him then beyond him and coughed, trying to forget why he was sitting their, how he felt and only focus on his friend. Kirk reached his hand up weakly to the glass, and Spock put his hand up to the glass slowly in the vulcan sign. Kirk tried for the first time to do the vulcan sign.  
Kirk looked up at Spock and Spock down at Kirk, and he coughed once more tried to smile, and before he finally went limp he wondered 'Is this how my dad felt, before he died? Scared but peaceful knowing he wouldn't have to worry, because everyone was okay?'  
Kirk watched as everything around him blurred and turned black.

Kirk had always thought, when you die, you automatically show up in a place your familiar with. And now He had been proven wrong. It was dark but not space dark, it was like you could see everything, but nothing at the same time. Coulers didn't exist And time held no meaning. It was nice. He was no longer worried that Kahn had killed his friends and crew, he was comfortable. It was like he was falling but knowing no matter what, he would never hit the bottom.  
The only problem was the flashes. Flashes of nothing in praticular, watching the sun set, getting 100% on his report card, and just playing around. But then the flashes that moved lightning fast and yet so slow were like his brother running away and him crashing the car, joining starfleet. Everything was becoming so fast. furious paces had started,  
Trial, mud fleas, large hands, space jump, Nero, marooning, Spock prime, mind meld, fire,  
'Not ready' as he sank deeper and deeper.  
Vulcan, emotionally compromised, captain, Red Matter, Narada, colonize, 129, future, starfleet  
"I don't know whats wrong! he was fine a minuet ago!" 'Not yet!'  
Nibiruvolcanodemotedlondonbombpikedeadkronosreenst atedresignsurrendersKhancryogeniccoreradioactivity deadtheresgreatnessinyouIloveyou.  
'Not yet, not now.' as the darkness became bright.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
By the way, the jumbled mess of words says:  
Nibiru, volcano, demoted, London, bomb, Pike, dead, Kronos, Reinstated, resign, surrenders, Kahn, cryogenic, core, radioactivity, dead, there's greatness in you, I love you.  
I hope I did a good job. **


End file.
